My own BEASTS
by maybeaneko
Summary: The world is divided and rule by four pure creatures. A world where only powerful survive. join four people on there quest who try to survive in this corrupt world which has only given them sorrow and pain. As they fight their own way to broke the wheel of their faith..


_AUTHOR: I was getting bore and came upon this idea. Don't know how to start it so….._

_HOPE YOU ENJOY IT_

_Chapter# 1 Awakening_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Breathing _

_Drip _

_Breathing_

'_Crack' 'Crack'_

'_Breathing' 'Brreathing' 'Breathing'_

_The room was dark and a soundless except there was little cracking like something was breaking slowly bit by bit. As the time pass the cracking sound become louder, so does breathing. Then suddenly everything stop for a while breathing, cracking and even a dripping of water somewhere. Everything became still._

_BOOM _

_And the wall of hug coffin or more like a large square box bust into hundreds of pieces and a figure emerge from it. There long hair was scatter everywhere on their figure making it impossible for someone to figure out who they were in the darkness. As the figure lift their head a dark blood red eyes emerges with in the pool of hair and flash more if possible. Instant the four figures emerges from the darkness silently like they were nothing but shadows and bow in front of the main figure._

"_Welcome back, Master. We were all waiting for you"_

_The figure noticed them and then looked up the ceiling and growl in the most deadliest way that could freeze any soul on the planet _

_At that moment four people skip a heart beats and they have skinning feelings that their life won't be same any more_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_WHEN THE GROWL OCCURE WHAT WERE THE CONDITION OF THE FOUR PEOPLE_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A happy teen ager who was around fifteen was helping his mother in a kitchen. He was seating a table and her mom was humming._

''_Dinner is ready dear, can you call your father and your brother please" his mom insisted_

"_Sure, mother" he replied and then ran off to the call them. After calling them he was back on his way towards the kitchen he heard the door bell rang and his heart skip a beat for some reason he has a sickening feeling at that moment. His heart fasten and his breath came fast and there was another bell. Her mother called from the kitchen to get the door but he didn't move. After a few second a figure pass him and when he concentrate he found it was his father and he was going towards the door. He ran after him and called 'STOP' but at that time their blasted from its original position and there in front of their door way was standing a stunning beauty. Tears running down on her cheeks and she smiled at them _

"_I HAD COME"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_A boy turn around the corner of the street he said farewell to his friends and walk towards his home he look at the scenery around him around him like he own it (and in reality he own them). His father was the leader of The Clan. As his house come into view his heart skip a beat and there a sickening feeling. His step became faster and after few more steps he started running. He reached his house and grab his front door knob. There was something strange, something nagging at the back of his head that something was wrong and that he shouldn't be here. He should run but he went against it. He slowly pushed the door. The door opened with a creepy creak and gave him a view of his corridor there in half shadow and half light was a older teen. Their eyes met and the next words froze the smaller teen._

''_I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU''_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The boy was running , running as fast as he can he had a happy smile and a relax body language. He was feeling more strong, more energetic now a days. It was a strange feeling like he was 'Refresh' or something and he liked that. He was happy very happy because his parents were disusing something with him. He had almost, all his life up to now, has sent to prove himself capable person in front of his parent and now they are finally telling him something. He recall what his parent said '" Meet us at the shrine at noon we have a something important to tell you'". 'They have a serious expression on their faces so the talk will be important I guess' this thought bring a huge smile on his face if possible. It was like his face will split into two is he smile more. He ran towards the hills and climbed the uneven path and reached the shrine. He looked around to see his parents but didn't found so he decided to say his prayers. He was in the way of setting his prayers that he heard a scream that his heart skip a beat. He ran towards the source. He had a bad feeling about it. It came from the back side of the shrine. He took a turn and his heart really stop this time. There lay on the ground were his most precious people in crimson liquid with was increasing with every second. He was scared and he don't know what to do. There was something changing, something push him from the inside. Tears gather at the corner of his eyes and something broke with in him. He was interrupted when a furious voice invade his senses_

''_WE WILL KILL YOU, DEMON'' _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_He was a one happy guy he knew that(well a boy because although he was married and have a child. He was still only seventeen). He didn't care he was a noble or purer of the pure something, he didn't care that all his life he got what he want without struggle, he didn't care that he was banish from his kingdom and he also didn't care that he now had to work very hard with his delicate hands which he never used before to earn his living. All he cared was that he was happy with his family and he was content. He didn't need power. He didn't need kingdom, all he need was his wife and his cute little daughter which he want to grow normally in this corrupted world if possible. He was humming on his way back to home that he saw a fruit basket lying on the ground up side down and fruits and vegetable were scattered everywhere. The front door of his home was open widely like it was daring him to come or else. His heart came into his throat and he prayed that whatever his instincts were telling him would be wrong. He reached his home in second and went inside. He reach the hall and his feet glue to the ground after examine the scene in front of him._

"_HELLO NEPHEW, I HAVE BEEN WAITING"._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_SO how was it?_

_Did u get it who was who? Which part belongs to who? If so then you can tell by numbering it for e.g 1 belong to this character and the 2nd to that character and so on….. _

_And if you don't then you can always guess right?_

_Got your interest? If so, then review. SO ME WILL THINK WHAT TO WRITE _

_REVIEW… _


End file.
